


Antidolorifici e tranquillanti

by michirukaiou7



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hospitalization, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Il medico gli fece cenno con le mani – Si calmi, signor Hummel, si calmi e respiri: suo marito è stabile.





	

– Signor... Hummel? Kurt Hummel?

– Sono io! – esclamò Kurt, che nella foga quasi mandò in terra la sedia su cui aveva atteso fino a quel momento, tutto rattrappito su se stesso dalla paura – Come-come sta? Come sta?

Il medico gli fece cenno con le mani – Si calmi, signor Hummel, si calmi e respiri: suo marito è stabile.

 _Stabile_. “Stabile” può voler dire tante cose – anche suo padre era _stabile_ , nelle settimane passate in coma tanti anni prima.

Oh mio Dio.

– B-Blaine è in coma? – gemette, colpito improvvisamente da quel pensiero (come se non ne avesse cullati fin troppi di scenari orribili, nel tempo trascorso dalla telefonata del pronto soccorso a quel momento – non doveva essere stato più di un’ora, ma gli erano sembrati millenni).

– Niente coma, si è trattato di un caso di perdita di conoscenza a seguito di un trauma cranico; per fortuna suo marito aveva la cintura di sicurezza e l’airbag ha funzionato, ma l’altra auto procedeva a svariati chilometri al di sopra del limite di velocità e l’impatto è stato molto forte. Ma suo marito è fuori pericolo, stiamo solo aspettando che si svegli. Vuole entrare?

Kurt annuì, senza fiato per il sollievo, e seguì un’infermiera nella stanza: Blaine era sdraiato su uno di quegli squadrati, asettici e spaventosi letti d’ospedale, con le lenzuola di cotone bianco e la coperta di un celeste smorto, così come le pareti ed il pavimento della camera; aveva una fasciatura sulla fronte, una sulla mano ed un cerotto bianco sulla guancia, le occhiaie livide e una maschera di ossigeno sul viso – solo per precauzione, lo rassicurò l’infermiera.

Kurt osservò, sentendo i conati di vomito pressargli la gola e la nausea assalirlo, l’intrico di tubicini e sottili fili che sbucavano da sotto le coperte e la vestaglia da ospedale di Blaine, e dovette aggrapparsi allo sgabello che gli avevano lasciato per non cadere.

 _Respira_ , si disse, _non è successo niente. Respira._

Si sedette e allungò una mano, tremando, per prendere quella di suo marito. _Respira_ , si ripetè. Non era la mano di Burt, era più piccola, con le unghie curate, callosa solo sui polpastrelli per gli anni passati a premere i tasti del pianoforte: si concentrò sulle differenze per ricordarsi che no, non era tornato indietro nel tempo e no, non era al capezzale di suo padre e soprattutto _no_ , suo marito non era in coma ed e si sarebbe svegliato da un momento all’altro.

La mano che teneva stretta tra le sue si contrasse e, a fatica, lamentandosi, Blaine aprì gli occhi, cercando di capire dove fosse.

– Blaine – esclamò Kurt, e gli uscì più come un singhiozzo soffocato che come un’esclamazione.

Suo marito sembrò accorgersi che c’era qualcun altro, lì, e si volse a guardarlo.

– Va tutto bene, è stato solo un incidente, il dottore ha detto che non hai niente di grave e che posso riportarti a casa anche subito – continuò Kurt, sentendo che avrebbe dovuto fare più cose, abbracciarlo (ma avrebbe rischiato di fargli male, se fosse saltato sul letto con la sua solita grazia), rassicurarlo, chiamare un’infermiera, il medico di guardia, _chiunque_ avesse un dannato camice per farsi ripetere che sì, era stato solo un incubo di poche ore e adesso potevano tornare a casa, ma Blaine lo osservava con un’aria così stanca che si costrinse a calmarsi. Lo vide cercare di staccarsi di dosso la maschera per l’ossigeno e si impose di rimettersi a sedere.

– Come ti senti?

Suo marito sembrò cercare le parole, mentre lo guardava, e alla fine riuscì a dire – Come se mi fosse passato sopra un treno... Scusi, ma lei chi è?

 

~*~

 

Finì che uscirono dall’ospedale la mattina successiva: Blaine era quello incidentato, con i lividi, un mezzo colpo della frusta al collo e una busta di antidolorifici in mano, ma Kurt sembrava tornato dal regno dei morti e camminava aggrappato al marito, malgrado avesse detto di volerlo aiutare a raggiungere la macchina.

Arrivarono fino al suv e lì dovettero fermarsi, mentre Kurt lottava per trovarele chiavi e, nel mentre, riuscì a far cadere loro, le ricette, il sacchetto delle medicine e il cellulare nel processo.

– D’accordo, faccio io – rispose Blaine, accucciandosi per aiutarlo a raccogliere tutto (emettendo una specie di poco virile _guaito_ nel processo), e sbloccando le portiere della macchina – Posso guidare io, Kurt, sul serio.

– Ti ricordo che ti hanno staccato una flebo nemmeno due ore fa – rispose il marito – E poi avrai ancora dolore alla testa.

– Posso prendere un antido--

– _No_ – ringhiò Kurt.

– Abbiamo chiarito col medico che l’amnesia era dovuta alla morfina _ma_ _soprattutto_ al trauma cranico – cercò di rassicurarlo Blaine, guidandolo verso il sedile del passeggero, malgrado si sentisse le gambe ancora malferme – E che quell’effetto _non si ripresenterà_. Piuttosto mi tengo i dolori.

– Ok – bofonchiò Kurt, afflosciandosi sul sedile; aspettò che il marito facesse il giro e prendesse posto alla guida, sedendosi con una smorfia di dolore – Sei _sicuro_ di voler guidare?

– Io ho gli strascichi dell’antidolorifico in corpo, ma tu hai una dose da elefante di tranquillante – rispose il marito, mettendo in moto – Il medico non voleva neanche farti andare via.

– Non voglio entrare mai più in un ospedale per tipo... _mai più_.

– Mi sembra un’ottima idea.

Guidarono in silenzio nel traffico di New York per un po’, finché Kurt non allungò una mano per prendere quella dell’altro – Mi è preso un colpo, ieri notte.

Blaine gli strinse la mano, accarezzando le nocche – Mi dispiace.

Il marito fece una mezza risata esausta – Sei bianco come un morto.

– Possiamo dire che ci siamo vestiti da vampiri ad una festa e non ci siamo tolti il cerone?

Kurt sorrise e si ricordò l’ora scarsa di amnesia da trauma di Blaine della scorsa notte, sentendosi di nuovo sull’orlo delle lacrime prima e delle risate poi, ricordando l’assurda scena di lui che gridava in piena crisi isterica e Blaine, con la testa fasciata e tirandosi dietro il trespolo su cui era agganciata la sua flebo, che lo inseguiva per la stanza giurandogli che non avrebbe preso mai più un antidolorifico in tutta la sua vita – il tutto di fronte al medico sconvolto, che aveva deciso di ricoverarli entrambi fino all’indomani per sicurezza, e per lo stesso motivo aveva elargito una confezione gigante di tranquillante anche a lui.

– Ma se ci fermassimo a comprare un brunch take away, lo mangiassimo a letto, in pigiama, e poi non mettessimo piede fuori casa per le prossime quarantotto ore? – si trovò a dire, prima di ricordarsi che Blaine poteva pure essere alla guida, ma tecnicamente era lui quello che avrebbe avuto bisogno di cure e riposo.

Blaine gli strinse la mano e rispose – È per questo che ti ho sposato!


End file.
